fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
SMGE1: The Hero's Calling
'''The Hero's Calling '''is the pilot episode of the Super Mario Galaxy television series. Synopsis The Mushroom Star Festival is cut short by Bowser, and Mario is thrown across the galaxy, where he must board a massive Space Station to rescue the princess. Story Every hundred years, a mysterious comet passes by the Mushroom Planet. While it is unknown what this comet really is, every time it passes, thousands of rainbow star-shaped things fall from the sky. The toads collect these and make great power stars. They are also edible. The series takes place at the star festival, where Mario is strolling toward the castle. Earlier, he got a letter requesting he come to the castle to accept a gift. Toads wave to him as he walks toward the huge stone structure. Suddenly, about six of Bowser's airships come out of the clouds and attack. Several Toads get frozen in strange crystals, and fire is everywhere. Mario runs toward the castle to protect Peach. Bowser yells down at the Toads that the festival is over. He then presses a large red button on his airship. A gigantic flying saucer enters through more clouds, and cuts through the ground around the castle. All six airships hurl massive chains into the ground. Peach looks at the carnage around her, holding what looks to be a strange silver star with eyes. Meanwhile, Mario is about to cross the bridge when the castle is lifted up by the chains stuck in the ground. Mario tries to jump on, but it is too high. That's when Kamek appears, tells Mario to enjoy his flight, and blasts him into outer space with his wand. Mario awakens on a small planet, with a strange-looking rabbit over him. He gets up and asks where he is, but the rabbit just wants to play. Two other rabbits appear next to the first one. They tell him that if he can catch all of them, they'll tell him where he is. Mario says that this is serious and he doesn't have time for games, but eventually gives up and starts chasing them. After a while, he catches all three of them. They change into star creatures like the one Peach was holding. The first one remarks that "maybe he ''can ''help Mama." This "Mama" turns out to be Rosalina, who appears on a stone tower in a flash of light after Mario climbs atop it via stairs. She explains to him that he must rescue something called a Grand Star. She directs him to enter a "Sling Star," which propells him to another, larger planet. He then enters a warp pipe, which takes him inside the planet, where a sinister device is sapping the Grand Star's power. The grand star's power will be depleted in thirty seconds, but with a little help from one of these star creatures, called "Lumas," he shuts down the machine. He obtains the Grand Star and with guidance from a Luma, flies to a huge space station. Rosalina is there, along with a black Luma called Polari. She explains that the Grand Star's power helps run the ship, called the Comet Observatory, which passes the Mushroom Planet every hundred years, dropping "star bits." Mario must travel to different domes to fly to different galaxies collecting power stars, but the only dome that is working at the moment is the Terrace. However, a giant flying saucer flies next to the Observatory. Bowser jumps out and attacks. Mario stops him in his tracks, and after a lengthy fight scene, sends him hurling back into his spaceship. Bowser roars that he'll be back, and then the ship flies out of the Observatory's atmospheric field and Bowser must close the airlock. Mario enters the terrace and the episode ends.